


El primer beso

by Admin_mh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Injured John Watson, M/M, Mentioned Mycroft Holmes, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admin_mh/pseuds/Admin_mh
Summary: Sherlock odia la primera vez que sus labios tocan los de John, no se suponía que fuera así, cualquier cosa era mejor que eso.*Inspirado en un post de tumblr*





	El primer beso

**Author's Note:**

> Esto nació por un post de tumlr, intenté hacerlo lo mejor que pude pero esto fue lo único que consegí, espero que les guste aunque sea un poco.
> 
> Disclaimer: Sherlock y John no me pertenecen, tampoco la idea, solamente éste intento de fanfic que salió a las tres de la mañana.

 

_**El primer beso** _

Lo había imaginado varias veces, no estaba orgulloso de admitirlo pero no iba a mentirse, no estaba completamente seguro del momento en el que había empezado a hacerlo, había pensado en diferentes escenarios pero ese nunca había cruzado por su mente. Ahí estaba, en un callejón sucio en uno de los tantos barrios de Londres, con sus labios unidos a los rígidos de John, lo odiaba, no se suponía que la primera vez que sus labios se unieran fuera así.

Sherlock sabía que quería a John, estaba seguro de que el sentimiento era mutuo pero no quería arruinar su amistad con John solamente porque sus deducciones estuvieran corrompidas por sus emociones, no se arriesgaría, aun así algunas veces se permitía fantasear sobre cómo sería la primera vez que sus labios se unieran a los de John.

Algunas veces le gustaba imaginar todas las posibilidades. Podía suceder después de un caso, con la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, en un gesto impulsivo simplemente arrinconaría a John contra la pared y lo besaría; también podía ocurrir en uno de esos momentos en los que John era un gran conductor de su propia genialidad, diría algo que le ayudaría en el caso que no había notado y simplemente tomaría su rostro y colocaría sus labios sobe los de John; en pocas ocasiones se imaginaba algo tranquilo, podían estar descansando en su departamento, sentados junto a la chimenea y simplemente sucedería, John le díria que dejara de ser idiota y lo besara, Sherlock lo haría.

En los diversos escenarios que había imaginado también había previsto las distintas reacciones de John, en algunos le correspondía, en otros le gritaba por hacer eso, en unos simplemente le decía que no estaba interesado pero que podían seguir como si eso no ocurriera. El escenario actual jamás cruzó por su mente.

Lestrade había llegado esa mañana con un caso, era un simple 6 que podía resolver desde la comodidad de su departamento pero no había tenido ningún caso interesante en mucho tiempo y francamente hasta él tenía un límite del tiempo que podía pasar en inactividad, incluso John le había suplicado que lo aceptara.

Para las seis de la tarde prácticamente lo tenía resuelto. La víctima era miembro de un pequeño grupo de narcotraficantes instalado en Londres, había tomado mercancía y la vendió sin informar a los demás, en venganza los narcotraficantes lo asesinaron pero lo habían hecho parecer un suicidio; Sherlock se alegraba de que los de Scotland Yard por una vez no hubieran sido tan incompetentes para calificarlo como tal y cerrarlo pero hubiera preferido que no lo hubieran llamado, los hechos actuales no estarían pasando de esa manera sí Greg no hubiera llegado esa mañana al 221b.

Habían encontrado el lugar de reunión de los traficantes, a pesar de ser un grupo reducido estaban muy bien organizados, tenían una vigilancia casi perfecta, pero no contaban con su llegada así que para él fue fácil acceder al lugar, había usado todo lo que había aprendido en los lugares en los que acostumbraba a administrarse sus dosis de cocaína y desde ahí todo había sido sencillo.

Lamentablemente al parecer incluso los narcotraficantes leían el blog de John porque uno de ellos lo reconoció. John lo estaba esperando en la parte trasera del edificio así que cuando lo vio saliendo de ahí corriendo supo que tenía que huir también. Corrieron lo más rápido que podían, podían escuchar las balas pasando junto a sus cabezas y aun no encontraban un sitio en el cual refugiarse.

Sherlock conocía cada callejón de Londres así que pudieron detenerse en un callejón en el cual seguramente no los verían. Con la respiración agitada después de su larga carrera finalmente podían tomar un descanso, Sherlock giró su cabeza para ver el estado en el cual se encontraba John, en ese momento supo que no debió aceptar el caso.

John resbalaba lentamente por la pared mientras de su pecho emanaba sangre, le habían disparado. El suéter de John lentamente se teñía de bermellón, mientras Sherlock observaba el descender de John por la pared, no sabía qué hacer, nada lo había preparado para eso.

Ahora ahí estaba, junto a John, intentando mantenerlo despierto mientras la ambulancia llegaba, quería que su cerebro dejara de calcular el tiempo que tenía John y el que tardaría la ambulancia, lamentablemente su cerebro ya había arrojado un resultado y no era alentador.

—Sherlock, prométeme que cuidaras a Rosie— susurró John recostado en el suelo

—Cállate John, no lo prometeré porque nada te va a ocurrir— Sherlock sabía que ambos sabían que estaba mintiendo pero aun así no quería que John perdiera la esperanza, uno de los dos debía mantenerla

—Solamente promételo, me dispararon, es lo menos que puedes hacer

Sherlock quería gritar, presionaba la herida de John intentando que la sangre dejara de fluir, tenía que mantenerlo despierto, no iba a permitir que John lo dejara de esa forma, tenían que morir de viejos en el campo, después de haberse retirado, no por una bala en uno de los tantos callejones de Londres.

Sabía que en cualquier momento el corazón de John se detendría, sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero eso no impedía que quisiera evitar que sucediera. John cerró sus ojos de un momento a otro y tanto su respiración como su corazón se habían detenido, tenía que actuar.

—¡Vamos John!— gritaba mientras empezaba a aplicar su conocimiento en reanimación cardiopulmonar.

_1… 2… 3…4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10…_

John tenía que despertar, no podía dejarlo.

_11… 12… 13…14… 15… 16… 17… 18… 19… 20…_

Aun no le había confesado lo que sentía por él.

_21… 22… 23…24… 25… 26… 27… 28… 29… 30…_

La ambulancia no debía estar muy lejos.

_31… 32… 33…34… 35… 36… 37… 38… 39… 40…_

Rosie lo necesitaba.

_31… 32… 33…34… 35… 36… 37… 38… 39… 40…_

Él lo necesitaba

_41… 42… 43… 44… 45… 46… 47… 48… 49… 50…_

John no podía abandonarlos, no lo permitiría

 

* * *

 

Había una luz intensa, le era difícil ver en que lugar se encontraba, solamente recordaba el rostro de Sherlock antes de que todo se volviera oscuro, necesitaba saber donde estaba Sherlock, esperaba que estuviera bien y que los traficantes no lo hubieran encontrado.

Sentía la garganta reseca, quería decir algo pero las palabras no salían, necesitaba respuestas pero sus ojos no podían enfocar algo, no tenía ninguna pista del lugar en el que estaba y esa luz no ayudaba.

—Creí que no lo lograrías

La voz junto a él se escuchaba profundamente triste, parecía la voz de Sherlock pero no podía ver nada que lo corroborara, en verdad quería comprobar si era su adorado detective quien estaba hablando

—Nadie me decía nada, ¡estuve cinco horas sin noticias tuyas!

¿Estaba llorando?, se escuchaba como si lo estuviera, ¿Sherlock estaba llorando nuevamente a causa suya?, quería consolarlo pero las palabras no salían de su boca, quería decirle que estaba bien o al menos eso pensaba.

—No me permitían verte porque no somos familia

Realmente quería abrazarlo, ¿esa era una confesión?, ¿ya tenía permitido decirle que lo amaba?

—Mycroft los convenció de que somos pareja, ¡tuve que pedir su ayuda!

Deseaba tanto besar a ese idiota arrogante, ¡estaba molesto por pedir la ayuda de su hermano más que por su situación!

—Esto no hubiera pasado si te hubiera dicho que te amo, ¿puedes despertar?, por mí John, por favor despierta

—No… Rosie… No prometiste… cuidarla

John no esperaba sentir a Sherlock casi sobre él, rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos mientras intentaba contener el llanto. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el disparo pero Sherlock al parecer había estado mucho tiempo junto a él.

—Sabes que lo haría, no seas imbécil, tampoco hables

—También… te amo.

—¡No hables!, no diremos nada hasta que estés bien, lo diremos hasta que estemos en casa junto a la chimenea bebiendo té, fingirás que yo no lo he dicho y yo que no lo dijiste, Rosie querrá saber la historia y no le diré que fue en el hospital después de que recibieras un disparo por mi culpa.

John colocó su mano izquierda sobre el cabello de Sherlock para intentar consolarlo, podían esperar, ya habían esperado por muchos años, podían esperar algunos días más.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> El post que inspiró esto es el siguiente:
> 
> " Sherlock odia la primera vez que sus labios tocan los de John.  
> Había imaginado, en los momentos que se permitía imaginar, algo pacífico. Estarían en casa, cómodos, tal vez tenían algo para beber. Las inhibiciones bajaron, sus manos se rozaron, sus ojos se cerraron y luego ...  
> O tal vez después de un caso. La adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, todavía alta por la emoción y sería demasiada para contenerse. Se encontrarían a mitad de camino, presionados contra las paredes y luego ...  
> Pero no esto. Nunca esto. Sherlock lo odia, lo odia. Deberían estar en casa, no aquí en este callejón apestoso, frío y solo con el sonido de los disparos que aún resuenan en su oído mientras Sherlock trata de contar - 28 ... 29 ... 30 ... vamos John, respira por favor ..."


End file.
